


Love Via Crepes

by cloudy_skies



Series: The Heart Grows [2]
Category: Durarara!!, K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crepes, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Misaki is swamped with all the customers coming in to enjoy the holiday special at work. The worst happens when Saruhiko walks in and though it's already a drag with having to deal with a full house it gets even more irritating for Misaki now that his ex-best friend is in close proximity of him and with a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Via Crepes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story whatsoever.
> 
> Music: "Lover's Holiday" by Clench and Blistah ft. MAY'S
> 
> A/N: Thank you readers for the favorites and reviews for my MikoRei story! Now it's time for SaruMi to shine 8D I've also written cameo appearances of characters from Durarara, see if you can find them. It's really easy!
> 
> And also! I wanted to say that the title is not only referencing the official card images of a happy Misaki eating a crepe and the Year End Party Drama CD but it's also a tribute to one of my favorite establishments in downtown which I just recently learned has closed down )': I'm still really upset about it and I loved visiting the crepe shop during my many visits to the city. When I first found it, I was with my best friend and we were juniors in high school at the time. Since then we've both visited Love Via Crepes which was family owned and run by a father and his son. They were very sweet guys and if you visited you could really see how hard they worked for the place. Unfortunately, location wise it wasn't a great investment but it stayed strong for a good three years before the same best friend that discovered the shop with me told me that it is now out of business. This story is also for you! I miss your delicious crepes with a burning passion Love Via Crepe! T-T

  
o0o  


Valentine's Day was a complete drag not only because Yata Misaki didn't have anyone to share the commercial holiday with but because he was forced to work on the lover's day at the restaurant until closing for the second time this week. He didn't usually take the late night shift but after skipping out at work last week to run errands for HOMRA, the big boss decided that it was only right to punish him for his absence by making him work until closing. The shift lasted from nine PM to four in the morning, which would leave him with most of the day to do whatever he wanted but because he had been working the late shift just last night, Misaki had been forced to waste a couple of hours catching up on his sleep in order to function properly on one of the busiest nights at the bar.

Now here he was, wearing the fakest smile he'd ever worn in his life and it made him shift awkwardly from toe to toe. Watching couples swarming the entire place was another thing that made him uncomfortable and Misaki would be lying if he said that he wasn't feeling intimidated by the surge of female customers alongside their male companions.

Even though it was late and other places were bound to start closing, the restaurant the ginger male worked at had a bar and live entertainment which kept customers filtering in and out through the late hours. It was almost like one of those jazz joints only modernized to fit the aesthetic tastes of a new generation. Tonight, there was a special performance by a group, who went by the stage name MAY'S. Misaki had no idea who in the world they were but from the looks of the crowd they were definitely the reason why it was suddenly a full house and not just because it was Valentine's Day.

"Oi, Yata! There's a man waiting over there by the door! Give him a table will ya!"

"Yeah, yeah Heiwajima." Misaki waved over at the bartender behind the counter. Releasing a short grumble, the ginger walked on towards the entrance of the establishment. As he prepared to give the waiting customer his usual smile, the HOMRA punk stopped less than four feet away from the man in complete shock.

"How nice to see you, Mi-sa-ki…"

"S-Sa-Saru…"

"Oh? Cat got your tongue Misaki?" The tall male teased as he walked the short distance over to the ginger haired boy.

"Stay back monkey!" Misaki whipped out a menu from the podium next to him, holding it straight out and using it in a defensive manner to keep the bluenette a good arm's length away from him.

Clicking his tongue, Saruhiko shook his head in dismay, the mischievous glint still apparent in his blue eyes. "My what terrible customer service, I should report you for your rude behavior, Mi-sa-ki."

"You wouldn't dare…" He growled.

"Try me." Saruhiko smirked.

In the end, Misaki had no choice but to service SCEPTER 4's third in command or else risk not only getting fired but also getting a good beating from the boss man himself, Shizuo Heiwajima. Leading the triumphant bluenette over to a booth, he threw down the menu onto the table in front of Saruhiko none too kindly once he escorted into the seat.

"Welcome to Dollars, sir." Misaki hissed between clenched teeth, his hand reaching into his apron pocket to pull out his pen and notebook as he gave the worst excuse of a phony smile to the other male. "My name is Yata Misaki! I'll be your server for tonight! Now, how may I take your order?"

"Misaki, you actually look quite good in uniform." Saruhiko commented, his blue eyes staring up and down at him.

Blushing, the ginger growled, his fingers tightening around the pen and notebook. "May I take your order?" he asked again through his teeth and locked his eyes on the blank sheet of paper in front of him.

"Wait a minute would you? I haven't even looked at the menu."

"Well then hurry it up you stupid monkey, I have other customers waiting!" Misaki snapped.

Clicking his tongue, Saruhiko lifted the front cover open and began scanning through the selections. "Start me off with two waters and two ginger ales would you?"

"Whatever, fine." Misaki rolled his eyes. Just as he began writing it down though, he paused after scribbling the word 'two' and slowly looked up at the bluenette who was still staring down at the menu. "Two?"

"Yes, two."

"But, you're alone. Why would you want two?"

Looking up to meet the HOMRA punk's gaze, Saruhiko arched a brow at him. The third in command was perplexed by the question at first but after some food for thought he began to grin and it made Misaki's spine shiver as a result.

"You can't expect me to be here on Valentine's Day alone do you? No, I'm waiting here for someone."

Saruhiko's reasoning for visiting the establishment just about killed Misaki and what probably confused the ginger even more was that he didn't know why it bothered him as much as it did. He thought the bluenette was here at his work to make him miserable as usual but to hear his ex-best friend admit to being here on a date instead was the very last thing he would have expected.

For a long time Misaki just stood there, staring down at the taller male with a blank face. Again Saruhiko couldn't help but look at him oddly but he had a feeling it was because of his words that the ginger was reacting this way—not that he actually regretted it or anything.

"Oi, Misaki?" The bluenette reached up to snap his fingers in front of the ginger's face.

"Wha-What? Don't call me that!" He swapped the other's hand away and in seconds turned heel and ran off while sprawling incoherent words which Saruhiko couldn't help but shake his head and smile softly at.

After bringing Saruhiko's drinks, the bluenette was quick to order a wide assortment of dishes which consisted of Edamame, Sashimi Moriawase, Dashimaki Tamago, Komochihisha, Yulinchi, Hokusai Kimchi, Kaiso Salad, Gesso Karaage, Kyuri no Iponzuke, Ehiru no Aburayaki, Takowasa, and Agedashi tofu—all of which were ordered during different intervals of time. It was rather annoying for Misaki to write down the requests and run back and forth between the kitchen and other customers just to serve his arch enemy while quite literally waiting on Saruhiko's hand and foot. This, the bluenette reveled in since seeing the ginger struggle to maintain his composure while being in his presence entertained the SCEPTER 4 member to no end.

As Misaki's shift continued on, he worked hard to balance off the urge to attack the taller male for ordering food he knew he wasn't going to eat and looking around for the said date that Saruhiko had mentioned earlier. He kept his eyes open, always on the lookout for the mysterious girl but whenever he was walking around the other tables serving the rest of the customers, using it as an excuse to sometimes glance towards the bluenette's booth, there was no one there except Saruhiko himself. The guy sat there all alone, always looking completely bored and on occasion would poke at the food with his fork but not eat it. It was a bizarre display, and after an hour and a half of watching the third in command sit there alone, Misaki concluded that the bluenette had been lying about his date the entire time.

"Oi, where's that date you were telling me about huh?" Misaki slammed his hand down against the table, the force of impact against the surface rattling the cold dishes as he smirked down at the other male.

"She's in the ladies room."

"Oh?" The ginger paused to look over his shoulder in the direction of the restrooms. "Y-yeah right! I've been watching you monkey, and I have yet to see this date of yours!"

Smiling suddenly, Saruhiko leaned his head forward and rested his chin on an open palm before pointing towards the small folded menu that sat up against the wall with the salt and pepper with his other hand. "The Valentine's Day special, I want it."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to order Cupid's Arrow and put vanilla ice cream in it."

"Uh-Uhh…" Misaki blinked.

"Don't make me repeat myself again, Mi-sa-ki…" Saruhiko said, the ginger's name rolling off his tongue.

Flabbergasted, Misaki continued to stutter and eventually he back trekked awkwardly from the booth before making his way towards the kitchen. It was a good ten minute wait or so for Saruhiko's dessert to be prepared and during that time the ginger hid with the cooks for as long as he could from having to encounter the bluenette again. When he was presented with the finished product—a beautifully sculptured crepe in a tall ice cream glass that was filled with vanilla ice cream, fresh strawberries and blue berries with a light dose of chocolate syrup on top; he suddenly felt apprehensive about bringing the sweet treat back to Saruhiko.

With a short sigh, Misaki chewed on his bottom lip in contemplation and after a complaint from the head chef about holding up traffic in the kitchen he grudgingly left the bustling room with the dessert in hand.

"Here's your Cupid's Arrow." Misaki mumbled, his nose wrinkling with disgust as he glared daggers at the restaurant's Valentine's Day special. "Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?"

His quirky actions didn't go unnoticed to Saruhiko and it made the bluenette chuckle softly in response.

"Hey what are you laughing at?"

"You."

"Me!"

"Yes, you."

"Stupid monkey, I'm leaving now!" Misaki stomped his foot and was about ready to whip around and be off on his way but seeing Saruhiko smiling up at him made him pause. Furrowing his brow, he cocked his head to the side and stood there silently for a couple of seconds, realizing that the bluenette was still alone but also looking at him in a way that made his breath hitch. "O-oi, where is your girlfriend? Don't tell me she's still on the toilet?"

"My Misaki, that isn't a very nice thing to say. And please, don't worry, she's already here." Saruhiko smiled softly down at the table.

"Where? I don't see her." Misaki looked around, his amber eyes searching frantically around the room for a single looking female.

"She's standing right there." The bluenette pointed, his hand covering half of his smile as his finger landed right on the ginger himself.

"Where? Behind me?" Misaki turned but saw no one. Growing impatient and even more frustrated than before, he faced Saruhiko again with a scold. "I don't see your stupid girlfriend you stupid monkey! I swear you've been making her up the entire time!

"Mi-sa-kiii…" The SCEPTER 4 member whined. "I'm pointing right at her, use your head for a chance." He said with the click of his tongue.

"What the fuck are you talking about? All you're doing is pointing at me and I—oh… Wait, me? Me! Have you been pointing at me this entire time!"

"Who else would I be pointing at, Misaki?"

"Wha? Me? B-but, but…" Misaki stuttered dumbly, feeling much too speechless to say anything else let alone a smart remark.

Seeing that it was finally his chance to make a move, Saruhiko uncovered his smile. Shifting in his seat, he stood up from the booth, just enough to scoot towards the ginger to grab him gently by the wrist and pull him forward. "The ice cream in the crepe is starting to melt. Now are you just going to keep standing there or are we going to share this dessert together? Mi-sa-ki?"

Though he was still shocked, the HOMRA punk gave the bluenette a slow yet responsive nod and with some guidance sat in the booth next to Saruhiko. He didn't bother trying to fight off the wandering hand that wrapped around his waist, nor the shy glances that the other male made from time to time as they timidly dug their spoons into the melting treat. In the background, a song was heard from the stage, the lyrics just barely reaching the couples ears over the growing cheer that came from the customers. Misaki in particular tried not to concern himself with the love song being sung—too focused on trying to block out the fact that he was eating dessert on the job with his ex-best friend and enemy on Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, Saruhiko had other ideas and he wasn't about to pass the opportunity up if it meant that Misaki would become more aware of his feelings for him.

"I do not want to let you go again." The bluenette sung softly along with the vocalist into the ginger's ear.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that, it's tickling my ear!"

"Heh, sorry." Saruhiko grinned from ear to ear.

Feeling even more red in the face, Misaki whipped his gaze back towards the crepe in front of them. Shoving his spoon deep into the center, he tried to scoop out as much as he could before the bluenette next to him had a chance to finish the dessert himself.

While the ginger was busy stuffing his spoon, Saruhiko noticed the small stain of melted ice cream and chocolate sauce that hung on the corner of Misaki's mouth. Smirking lightly, he gave no warning to the occupied ginger as he cupped the HOMRA punk's right cheek in his hand and gently turned his head towards him. Within seconds, the bluenette covered the ginger's slightly opened mouth with his own, pressing their lips together in a tender one way kiss.

For Misaki, it felt as if time had stopped and he lost the ability to move. He knew what was happening but at the same time he just couldn't believe that it was taking place. When Saruhiko began nudging his tongue between his parted lips, Misaki finally made a noise in his throat and it made the bluenette smirk slightly against his mouth. Though his mind was screaming at him to pull away from his ex-best friend, Misaki's heart was telling him otherwise and in no time he was returning the kiss with force.

When they pulled away, the two men stared intently at each, their chests heaving lightly as the song in the background finally ended. Though they wanted to continue making out, Shizuo Heiwajima had watched the hot exchange between the two enemies from his place at the bar with mild disapproval. After giving his young waiter an angry yell about being lazy and engaging in inappropriate behavior with the customers from across the large room, Misaki scrambled to get back to work.

The ginger expected the bluenette to forget about what had happened between them in the booth and after sometime he did end up seeing Saruhiko replaced by new customers—meaning that he'd probably left and wasn't intending to come back. But once the restaurant was closed at four and he'd done his part in cleaning up and was ready to go home, Misaki was stunned to find his ex-best friend waiting for him outside of the establishment in the cold early morning. Though he wanted answers to all the awful questions and frustrations Saruhiko had caused throughout his shift, Misaki was too tired to deal with it and without saying a word he grabbed the bluenette by the hand only to lace their fingers tightly together.

"Misaki?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"Stupid Monkey, you're a little too late." Misaki yawned. "Valentine's Day is over."

"I know, but I don't care." Saruhiko said as he held the other's hand tighter only to lean down and silence the ginger from speaking anymore with a deep kiss.


End file.
